Jane Richardson
(Nota: Esta es la historia canon original de Jane The Killer) ---- thumb|260px 2002 nunca fue un buen año para Jane Richardson. Perdió a ambos padres gracias a Jeff the Killer, obtuvo un trabajo en IHOP como camarera, casi sin dinero para vivir, y fue la madre y padre de Jessie, su hermana menor, quien tenía 13 años en ese entonces. La tía de Jane, Samantha Engle, amablemente ayudo a sus sobrinas en lo que respecta al dinero, así que no fue una pérdida total para Jane. Después de todo, Samantha era la hermana de Paula, y después de su muerte, Samantha sintió que lo correcto era cuidar de las hijas de su hermana. Un día, Jane trabajaba su jornada usual en IHOP en su descanso, encontró un anuncio en el periódico patrocinado por el banco de sangre local. En éste, decía que la persona sería recompensada con $150.00 por su distribución. Pero deberían tener un tipo de sangre extremadamente sano y limpio para calificar. ¿150 dólares solo por donar sangre? ¿Esto era tan bueno para ser verdad? Jane pensó que sería bueno tomar ese dinero y pagar la renta de ese mes. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, ella tenía sangre sana. Sin dudar, Jane escribió la dirección del banco de sangre local, con el teléfono celular. Terminó de tomar su jugo de naranja y volvió al trabajo. Otra camarera, Alexis, quien estaba cubriendo a Jane se dio cuenta de que su estado de ánimo era más optimista y parecía más amable de lo normal, llenando las bebidas de los clientes. "Bueno, alguien está muy feliz hoy" comentó Alexis. "¿Por qué no lo estaría? Encontré una manera fácil de pagar la renta del próximo mes" Jane respondió, sirviendo una taza de café a un hombre. "Gracias" agradeció el hombre. "Oh, ¿si? ¿Cuál?" Alexis preguntó. "El banco de sangre ofrece 150 dólares para cualquiera que ofrezca de su sangre; decía que debes tener sangre sana" dijoJane. "Whoa. Jamás escuché sobre eso, Janie. Usualmente pagarían 25 dólares" Alexis contestó, sirviendo el refresco de un cliente. "De alguna manera, debieron hacer algunos cambios" Jane dijo riendo. "¿Pasarás por ahí?" Alexis preguntó. "Esta noche, después de salir" Jane contestó. Jane y su amiga trabajaron hasta noche, hasta que la atmósfera en IHOP era calmada, relajada, y menos precipitada. La única iluminación del centro comercial era el restaurante donde la luz se filtraba por las ventanas. Vehículos pasaban por la carretera en la distancia, motociclistas quienes estaban buscando algo que comer, relajándose después del trabajo, o yendo a casa. Se sentía que el ambiente de esa noche en particular era cansado en California. Las noticias de KTLA en el canal 5 estaba dando el reporte de que la LAPD todavía estaba persiguiendo a Jeffrey Woods, también conocido como Jeff the Killer, el responsable por el asesinato de los padres de Jane. La policía dijo que estaban teniendo un mal rato intentando capturar al sospechoso y tuvieron que pedir ayuda al FBI, CIA, y el Departamento de Justicia en su caza. Haría que Jane se sintiera mejor que no sólo capturarán a Jeff, si no que lo borrarán de la faz de la tierra por completo. Uno de los clientes de IHOP que Jane notó fue un hombre alrededor de los 40 años, con cabello café corto, lentes de sol, y usaba un traje negro de tres piezas y una corbata un poco ajustada. Se veía como Walter White con cabello. Otra característica sobre este hombre fue un auricular azul que colgaba desde el centro de su oreja izquierda. Él tomó el menú y observó a los empleados. Le puso mucha atención a Jane, como si ella fuera una persona famosa. "Hola, señor. ¿Qué le puedo servir hoy?" Jane preguntó sonriendo. "Carne T-Bone y huevos" el hombre dijo. "¿Cómo quiere su carne?" "Bien cocida, huevos sencillos." "Cocida, sencillos... Oh, le quiero hacer saber que tenemos un nuevo jarabe de granada para los panqueques. Algo que yo hice" Jane contestó, tomando la orden del señor. "Wow, eso suena muy bien. ¿Tu hiciste el jarabe?" el hombre preguntó. "Claro que si" dijo Jane feliz. "Tienes mucho talento" el hombre le contestó. Jane se retiró hacia la cocina para tener la comida del hombre preparada. Mientras él esperaba, presionó un botón en su auricular. "Encontramos a la mujer perfecta, señor" el hombre dijo, hablando en voz baja. Este hombre, de hecho, era un agente del FBI. El agente Marcus East estaba todavía buscando a Jeff the Killer. A pesar de los increíbles esfuerzos de LAPD y la determinación del Agente East, no iba a detenerse hasta que Jeff sea capturado. "Excelente. Reúne a los agentes para la siguiente semana... Sabemos una forma para ir detrás de Jeffrey Woods..." "Entendido..." Jane trajo la merienda de East y una copa con café fresco. "Muchas gracias, señorita" El agente East dijo plácidamente. "Usted es bienvenido, señor" contestó Jane. Una hora después, Jane cerró y se fue en la noche. "Te veo mañana, Alexis" dijo Jane. "Nos vemos, Janie" Alexis contestó. Después de media hora en el camino, Jane paso por el banco de sangre. Ella supuso que el edificio podría estar cerrado en la noche, pero extrañamente, estaba abierto. "Esto debe de estar abierto las 24 horas" pensó Jane. La parte exterior del edificio se veía como toda una mierda, pero en el interior era muy prístina y estéril, similar a la oficina de un doctor. Jane se acercó a la recepcionista que estaba en el escritorio y anuncio que ella estaba allí para dar sangre. "Buenas tardes, ¿En que la puedo ayudar?" la recepcionista preguntó en un cálido y amistoso tono, sonriendo. "Vine por el anuncio que decía que le pagarían a cualquiera $150.00 por solamente donar sangre", contestó Jane . "Maravilloso. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?" la recepcionista preguntó. "Jane Richardson." "Okay, Señorita Richardson... Ve al final del pasillo, segunda puerta a su derecha" la recepcionista dijo. "¿Tengo que firmar algún papel o algo por el estilo?" "No." "Oh, gracias a Dios" Jane dijo, riendo fuertemente. La recepcionista río con Jane. "Tendré el pago preparado cuando estés lista, cariño" dijo la recepcionista, sonriendo. Jane sin duda alguna tenia sangre saludable y limpia. O Negativo era su tipo de sangre. Después de terminar lo que parecieron horas, pero apenas fueron unos minutos, el doctor que extrajo la sangre de Jane le puso un vendaje en su brazo y le deseo una linda noche. Dejando eso, la recepcionista iba a buscar unos archivos en su computadora cuando vio a Jane. "Rayos, esa picadura dolió como el infierno" dijo Jane, quejándose. "Tu brazo se sentirá mejor en un día o dos" La recepcionista dijo. "Okay, aquí esta tu pago, Señorita Richardson. Ciento cincuenta dólares." "Esto lo usare para mi renta mensual" Jane dijo. "¿Para tu renta, huh?" La recepcionista preguntó. "Muchas cosas han pasado, la muerte de mis padres..." Jane dijo. "Aw, lo siento mucho." "Solo es y mi hermana menor y yo, tengo que ser un papá y mamá para ella." "Bueno, mis condolencias para tu hermana y tú, Jane" la recepcionista dijo de manera simpática. "Gracias, eso significa mucho." "Que tengas una noche maravillosa, cariño. Mantente segura." "Tu también." La siguiente mañana, Jane estaba lista para pagar su renta mensual y no preocuparse de ello hasta el próximo mes. Mientras trabaja el turno del día en IHOP, Jane tuvo una llamada del banco de sangre que visito la noche anterior. ¿Qué podía ser? "Gracias por llamar a IHOP, ahora servimos jarabe de granada para panqueques en nuestra crujiente tostada francesa. Esta es Jane Richardson, ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?" "¿Señorita Richardson?" "Está hablando con ella." "Mi nombre es Beth Williams, uno de los doctores del Banco de Sangre. Nos preguntábamos si podría venir la semana siguiente para darnos otra muestra de su sangre." "Um, ¿okay?" "Le pagaremos $10, 000 dólares." Jane se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. ¿Diez grandes por otra muestra de su sangre? ¿Esto era en serio? "Señorita Richardson... ¿Está ahí?" "Oh... sí. Estoy aquí. Dijo... diez... mil, ¿verdad?" "Sí, señorita." "Okay, lo veré la siguiente semana." "Le agradezco mucho, Señorita Richardson. La veré pronto. Adiós." "Bye-bye." el teléfono Una semana después... Jane regresó al banco de sangre para distribuir su sangre y conseguir diez grandes de manera fácil. Ella no tendría que preocuparse por el dinero nunca jamás. ¿Pero por qué el banco le iba a pagar a Jane $10, 000 dólares? Ella no podía creerlo, pero significaba poner ese dinero en una cuenta y estar segura de que ella y su hermana estuvieran bien de manera financiera, ¿entonces por qué no? Jane vio a la misma recepcionista de la última vez, quien todavía la recordaba, y el doctor que le había quitado sangre también estaba ahí. Cuando todo hubo terminado, Jane reclamó el dinero en efectivo, lo metió en su cartera y volvió sobre sus pasos. Justo cuando estaba entrando a su auto, una pareja de mujeres bien vestidas se le aproximaron. Una de ellas mostró su insignia de la CIA y anunció: "¿Jane Richardson?" "¿Si?" "Agente Tanya Margolis, CIA." "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Jane perpleja. "Usted no hizo nada malo, Señora Richardson. No se preocupe. Pero me estaba preguntando si podría venir con nosotras." "¿En dónde, exactamente?"thumb|254px "Ya verá. Venga con nosotras." Dijo el segundo agente. Sin dudas, Jane subió a la limusina con las otras agentes. ¿A dónde la llevaban? ¿Por qué eligieron a Jane? ¿Había alguna importancia en eso? Las dos mujeres estaban llevando a Jane a la sede de la CIA en Los Ángeles, y ellas estaban por explicarle todo tan pronto como llegaran. Noventa minutos después, la limusina llegó a la entrada de la sede. Jane se dio cuenta de que había alguaciles de Estados Unidos y una camioneta del FBI estacionada afuera. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Jane no podía comprender qué coño estaba pasando. No importaba cuantas veces preguntaba a los agentes, siempre era la misma respuesta: "Esa información es clasificada." Jane quería respuestas. Ella quería saber lo que estaba pasando. Una vez dentro, Jane fue recibida por una refrescante brisa que parecía venir de las unidades de aire central. Era el día más caluroso que jamás había sentido. Jane fue llevada a una habitación que parecía un área de interrogación. Adentro de ésta había otro agente masculino. Jane tomó asiento. "Bienvenida, Jane. Estábamos esperándote" dijo el agente. "¿Piensa decirme qué es lo que está pasando?" preguntó Jane con mucha desconfianza. "No, en absoluto. En primer lugar, sólo quiero decir que siento la pérdida de tus padres. Sé cuanto los querías. Supongo que has oído que la policía de Los Ángeles ha estado teniendo tiempos difíciles persiguiendo al asaltante de tus padres, Jeffrey Woods..." "¿Jeff the Killer?" "Exactamente. También nos pusimos en contacto con el FBI, el Departamento de Justicia y con alguaciles; ellos verán que Jeff se detenga de una vez por todas." "¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?" "Después de recibir una muestra de tu transferencia de sangre del banco, parece que tienes el tipo de sangre perfecto y tal vez la llave para detener a Jeffrey Woods." "Así que, déjame ver si lo entiendo," Jane dijo, tratando de reconstruir lo que acababa de decir el agente. "Después de donar mi sangre, ¿tú y otros agentes quieren usarme para parar a ese hijo de perra, Jeff?" "Sí, señora. Todo lo que debe hacer es encontrar a nuestros doctores..." "Sólo... ¿encontrar a los doctores?" Jane preguntó. "Sí, señora" el agente replicó. "¿Y entonces me podré ir?" "A su debido tiempo, se lo prometo." "Bueno... está bien." Jane dijo, dudando. Después de que la llevaran a otra habitación, un doctor hizo un escaneo ocular de sus ojos color hielo momentos después de hacerle un examen de la vista, leyendo una tabla de visión ocular y algunas otras cosas. El escaneo de su ojo fue almacenado en la computadora. El siguiente doctor en examinarla fue un cardiólogo. Tras unas breves preguntas como su fecha de nacimiento, altura, peso, y ese tipo de cosas, Jane tuvo la presión sanguínea controlada, la cual era de 120 sobre 80. La presión sanguínea normal para una señorita saludable. "Muy bien" el cardiólogo dijo. Él revisó el latido de su corazón y le dijo que respirara mientras usaba su estetoscopio en ella. El cardiólogo escribió todos los datos. Lo siguiente era que un médico general examinara a Jane. Revisando sus ojos, oídos, garganta, probando sus reflejos, lo que sea. Jane pasó con gran éxito. Ella pensó que dejaría ese edificio con ningún problema en su camino, pero cuando estaba siendo conducida por el pasillo por dos guardias, se dio cuenta de que en una habitación, había camillas con mantas blancas cubriendo los cuerpos. Un total de 25 personas, todas mujeres jóvenes. Muertas. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Ella comenzó a asustarse por haber visto a las mujeres sin vida que no habían sido eliminadas, y preguntó a los guardias a dónde la llevaban. Ellos se negaron a contestar. Así que, por instinto empezó a atacar a los guardias, incapacitando a uno de ellos. Las habilidades de pelea que había aprendido del padre de Mary, quien era un Sheriff, había dado sus frutos. En medio de la brutal pelea, Jane fue noqueada y sedada por uno de los doctores. Su mundo comenzó a nublarse y desaparecer en... negro. quejándose "¿D... Dónde estoy?" Jane preguntó, despertando. Ella estaba atrapada a una silla similar a la que se vería en una oficina de un dentista. Alrededor de ella, la habitación era como una sala de operaciones, bañada en una luz brillante blanca la cual hacía que la habitación pareciera más limpia. Jane no podía ver a nadie porque todo lo que estaba en la sala con ella era un espejo de dos caras frente a ella que ocupaba la mitad de una pared, como un interrogatorio. Sintió algo en su frente que parecía una venda, pero tenía electrodos y cables saliendo de ésta. Sus manos y pies estaban asegurados en ese lugar. No importaba cuanto tratara, no podía liberarse. Unos segundos después, ella escuchó una voz desconocida. Debía de ser del agente, investigador o científico. "Señora Richardson, ¿me oye?" la voz preguntó, casi de manera simpática. "¿Quién está ahí?" "Soy yo, el Doctor Beth Williams del banco de sangre. No quería alejarla de la manera dura, pero... algunos de estos agentes y oficiales del gobierno me dijeron que poseía un tipo de sangre muy saludable, y de lo que podía esperar, estaban en lo correcto. Si se está preguntando, yo fui quien la sedó. No la traje a la habitación en la que actualmente está. Se lo puedo asegurar. Estaré al lado de usted para monitorear sus signos vitales a través de este proceso." dijo el Doctor Williams. "¿De qué está hablando?" "Jane," el agente Margolis dijo, "Te trajimos aquí porque eres del tipo de sangre perfecto, y también el candidato para el siguiente experimento que ha sido fundado por los Estados Unidos. Lo total que el gobierno ha gastado en este experimento es de 6.9 millones de dólares. Hemos recibido la noticia del LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department de Policía de Los Ángeles) de que han tenido problemas capturando al sospechoso responsable de la muerte de tus padres, Bruce y Paula, y nosotros, junto con el FBI, el Departamento de Justicia, y alguaciles del país, estuvimos de acuerdo en ayudar a capturar a Jeffrey Woods. Si no te has dado cuenta, hay una aguja intravenosa en tu brazo. Uno de los científicos vendrá con suero para sustituir tu sangre. Este suero es clasificado, pero en última instancia, te ayudará a conseguir venganza contra quien mató a tus padres..." Sólo entonces, un científico y doctor fue a la habitación, preparando a Jane. El doctor entró con el Odio Líquido. El contenedor era un galón y cuarto con un símbolo de riesgo biológico en él. La luz que había se fusionaba con el líquido dándole a este último un color púrpura muy brillante. El doctor que llevó el líquido estaba ahí para asegurarse de que todo estaba listo y para hacerse cargo de la seguridad de Jane. Le aseguró a Jane que no tenía nada de que preocuparse y que iba a estar bien después de todo. Esto hizo sentir mejor a Jane de alguna manera. Una parte de ella estaba muerta de miedo, pero la otra parte no lo mostraba y estaba lista. El doctor había puesto un tubo intravenoso en el brazo de Jane. El primer tubo iba dirigido al contenedor que reuniría la sangre de Jane, y que sería enviado a la Cruz Roja Americana para pacientes con el mismo tipo de sangre de Jane, así que recibirían una transfusión de sangre saludable. El otro tubo estaba adjunto al contenedor con el Odio Líquido. Así que, de alguna manera, esto era como la preparación de un fluido de embalsamamiento, sólo que con un líquido experimental. A pesar de haber sido tranquilizada por el personal médico ya que le habían dicho que no tenía nada que temer, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. El proceso comenzó. Las voces que Jane oía, los científicos, los oficiales de gobierno, el FBI, agentes de la CIA, alguaciles del estado, investigadores, empezaron a sonar distantes. Si algo le iba a pasar, ella podría ver a sus ya fallecidos padres. En el otro lado del espejo de dos caras, los doctores estaban monitoreando los signos vitales de Jane. Su corazón estaba latiendo de manera normal, mostrando sus latidos en el electrocardiógrafo, junto con la actividad cerebral normal. Jane vio como su sangre se iba drenando lentamente, esto no la molestó en un principio... pero mientras comenzaba a aumentar, ella se sentía muy débil y soñolienta, casi como si estuviera siendo sofocada por una persona desconocida con un trapo empapado en éter, y en los próximos minutos, los alrededores de Jane comenzaron a desaparecer. Primero, a un estado de inconsciencia y debilidad por la pérdida de sangre de su cuerpo, y... después... la muerte. La máquina que monitoreaba el corazón hizo una línea recta, los electrocardiogramas se hicieron planos... en ese momento, Jane estaba clínicamente muerta. Jane sintió una gentil, familiar mano en su cara, acariciándola. Era su madre, Paula. Ella abrió sus ojos, y a pesar de estar fallecida por unos minutos, todavía estaba en la habitación. Su padre, Bruce, estaba ahí también... "¿Mamá?" "No tengas miedo, Janie... mamá está aquí." Paula dijo dulcemente. Ella vio como los ojos de Jane se llenaban de lágrimas y confortó a su hija en sus brazos. "Papá..." Bruce le dio a Jane un beso en su cabeza mientras Jane lloraba por ver a sus padres otra vez. "Estarás bien... Vas a estar bien" dijo Bruce suavemente, calmando a su hija. Estaba vestido con el traje de militar completo, con sus medallas brillando por la luz de la habitación. Su uniforme estaba planchado, su cabello reflejaba la luz de la habitación y estaba peinado hacia atrás. Casi como si fuera a ir a un baile militar. "Mami, ¿qué está pasando?" Jane preguntó en un tono infantil.thumb|260px "Bueno, desde que esos doctores vaciaron tu cuerpo, te fuiste como una luz... Pero yo y papi nos quedaremos hasta que cobres vida, cariño." Paula dijo con su voz suave, sus palabras disparando al corazón de Jane. "Una cosa que nunca pude soportar sobre las agujas es cuando alguien no puede encontrar una vena en dónde ponerla. Eso me pasó cuando era pequeño y sufría de septicemia, me sentía como un maldito queso suizo. Ese vieja bruja no podía poner la aguja bien. Deberías haber sabido que teniendo experiencia como doctor y un doctorado no viene con visión" Bruce dijo, sonriendo y riendo. Esto hizo a Jane reír junto con su padre. Ella sabía por mucho tiempo que su padre era muy tonto y la hacía reír sin siquiera intentarlo, y seguía siendo un tonto en el más allá. Eso era algo que Paula amaba de su esposo. Los padres de Jane se quedarían con ella hasta que el Odio Líquido fuera administrado. "Tu padre no podía soportar cuando le enterraban agujas, cariño. Sin embargo, conseguir una vacuna para su alergia no le molestaba. Era una aguja intravenosa la que lo puso nervioso. Incluso cuando era pequeño, se desmayaba cuando veía una aguja grande" dijo Paula, conteniendo la risa. "Hey, ¡esa cosa era grande!" Bruce respondió de manera cómica. "Sé que me sentiré dolida y entumecida cuando me levante..." Jane dijo. "Considerando la silla en la que estás sentada, no me sorprendería, cariño" Paula respondió. "Pienso que esta noche deberías tomar una buena ducha caliente con un poco de sal de baño" Bruce dijo, acariciando el cabello de Jane. "Buena idea" Jane respondió. "Sólo recuerda una cosa, mi querida Janie, si alguna vez me necesitas o a tu papi, estaremos aquí" Paula dijo, señalando el corazón de Jane. "Y te volveremos a ver en tus sueños, querida" Bruce añadió, sonriendo. "Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Jessie tiene suerte de tener a tan dulce hermana. Siempre te estaremos cuidando, amor" Paula dijo dulcemente. "Te amamos, Jane" Bruce dijo. "Oh, el líquido morado está casi terminado" Paula dijo, apuntando al Odio Líquido que estaba por terminar de vaciarse. "Te amo, mamá. Te amo, papá." Jane dijo, dándole a sus padres un abrazo antes de que regresaran al cielo. "También te amamos, Janie." Paula respondió, dándole a su hija un beso final de despedida. Jane lentamente recuperó la consciencia y volvió en si. Los electrocardiogramas volvieron a sonar, mostrando la actividad del cerebro y del corazón, sus estados vitales parecían normales. Mientras su visión se ajustaba, ella vio que aún estaba en la sala de operaciones. Cuando vio sus manos, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaban de un blanco marfil, estaban pálidas, como un cuerpo muerto. Ella gritó por la pérdida de pigmentación en su piel y vio que su cabello, el cual alguna vez había sido de un rubio platino, ahora era negro como el carbón. Ella trató de liberarse, pensando que fallaría, pero de alguna manera, con ahora mayor fuerza, logró soltarse del sistema de retención y momentos después quitó los cables conectados a su cabeza. Ella quitó los grilletes restantes y se levantó de la silla. Miró hacia el espejo de dos caras, ahora con una forma violenta, enojada y homicida gritó: "¡¿QUÉ COÑO ME HICIERON?!" "Ella va a experimentar episodios violentos y tendencias homicidas por los primeros 90 segundos..." uno de los científicos dijo al grupo. "Ahora está llena de Odio Líquido, Señora Richardson", dijo el agente Margolis. "¡¡ME VEO COMO PUTO TALCO!!" "Eso es porque el color natural de su piel se fue, Jane." Jane tomó una silla que estaba en la habitación y la arrojó al espejo de dos caras, rompiendo el vidrio. Tomó el cuello de la camisa de un doctor que estaba monitoreando sus signos vitales, golpeándolo contra la pared con una fuerza increíble, causando un hueco enorme. Uno de los científicos activó la alarma para que los guardias de seguridad y personal médico detuvieran a Jane. Uno sacó una jeringa, tratando de apuntar al cuello de Jane, pero ella tomó la aguja y apuñaló al doctor entre los ojos e inyectó una burbuja de aire en él. Dos guardias con armas automáticas trataron de herir a Jane, pero ella agarró sus brazos, causando que se dispararan el uno al otro. Un agente disparó a Jane, pero la bala sólo la dañó un poco. La herida automática y rápidamente sanó. Ella se aproximó al agente que todavía estaba disparando a Jane y rompió su muñeca, mostrando huesos fracturados y sangre saliendo por todos lados. Sólo mientras la matanza continuaba, Jane tomó el ahora vacío contenedor del Odio Líquido, lo rompió lanzándolo contra el piso y enterrando un pedazo de cristal en la cabeza de un agente hasta matarlo. La ropa de Jane ahora estaba manchada de sangre. En medio de los cadáveres muertos, fusilados, mutilados, y aquellos que estaban fuera de combate, Jane miró al grupo que estaba en la habitación sin espejo y dijo en un tono amenazador: "Gracias por salvarme. Gracias por hacerme lo que soy ahora. Ahora sé lo que debo hacer. Ahora debo matar a Jeffrey Woods y terminar con su reinado de terror para siempre. Si él no está muerto, más vidas se perderán. Soy mucho más fuerte ahora, soy imparable, imposible de matar. Las armas no funcionan contra mi. Para cualquiera que me detenga, yo seré la última cosa que verá. Yo mataré a Jeff the Killer... y nadie me detendrá." Después de 90 segundos, las tendencias homicidas de Jane cesaron y volvió a actuar normal. Los mismos doctores que la estaban examinando querían hacerle rayos X, imágenes por resonancia magnética, y demás exámenes médicos. Jane estuvo desnuda como el día en que nació mientras los médicos la examinaban y terminaban por ver que no había cambios anormales. Ningún defecto. Ella era incluso más bella a pesar del hecho que era completamente pálida con ojos negros. "Okay, Señora Richardson... Quiero que lea lo que está en este tarjeta..." le dijo un oculista. "E-F-P-T-O-Z-L-P-E-D-P-E-D-F-C-Z-P-F-E-L-O-P-Z-D-1-2-3-4-5-6-7. Impreso por Century City Optometría, 10250 Santa Mónica, Blvd, Suite 170, Los Ángeles, California, 90067." El oculista estaba sorprendido de que Jane había leído todo, hasta la letra pequeña. Tomó una lupa y vio la dirección y el nombre de la compañía en la parte inferior de la prueba ocular. "Ummm... wow..." dijo, estupefacto. "Así que, doctor, ¿hay más exámenes que me hará hoy o puedo irme de aquí?... Bueno, ¿me va a hacer otro test visual o sólo se quedará ahí viéndome todo el día?" "Um, me quedaré aquí a verte todo el día" el oculista dijo, viendo a Jane completamente desnuda. "Entonces, ¿puedo tomar eso como un 'puedes irte'?" "Si..."thumb|260px Jane tomó su ropa manchada de sangre la cual estaba en una bolsa de hospital y caminó fuera completamente desnuda, sin importar que las personas le vieran. En su camino a casa, se encontró con ropa que estaba colgada fuera de una casa suburbana para secarse. Esta ropa iba a juego con su figura. Había un par de pantalones de chándal negro, una playera sin mangas y una sudadera negra. Todas olían dulce mientras dejaba su ropa empapada de sangre a un lado y se vestía a plena luz del día. La única prenda que no estaba manchada de sangre eran sus zapatillas deportivas de Skecher. Se puso los calcetines y zapatos. Llamó a Jessie, y le dijo que estaba bien... Jessie esperó en casa al regreso de su hermana. Mary también estaba esperando. Jessie inmediatamente corrió a los brazos de su hermana mayor, dándole un gran abrazo. Mary abrazó a Jessie y Jane y le dio a su amada un beso en los labios. "Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien... estaba tan preocupada" dijo Mary, emocionalmente, feliz de que Jane estaba bien. "Sabía que volverías..." Jessie dijo con lágrimas de alegría. "Claro que lo hice..." Jane respondió, dando a su pequeña hermana un abrazo, todavía emocional. Jeff ahora tenía algo de competencia... así como muchos otros criminales afuera... Don't go to sleep, you won't wake up... ---- Historia traducida de FearOfTheBlackWolf en Deviantart. De nuevo, no sé si se pueden publicar traducciones añsldkfjgh ay. Si me bloquean, porfa díganme por qué[¿ Categoría:Mentes trastornadas Categoría:CC Categoría:Ciencia